Mon ange
by SammyBee57
Summary: Le jour où je suis entré dans cette banque, ma vie a complètement basculé, jamais je ne t'oublierais..


Assis sur le sol glacial, je caressais doucement ses cheveux, m'imprégnant de ce regard chocolat si pur. La plaie à son ventre saignait énormément, et malgré mes efforts le sang coulait en abondance.

J'appuyais encore plus fort pour garder le précieux liquide à l'intérieur d'elle mais son regard fatigué trahissait déjà ce que je savais.

Elle allait mourir.

Je ne pouvais pas la sauver, elle allait partir dans mes bras.

J'étais en colère, ce n'était qu'une enfant, un être pur, un ange. Des centaines de questions assaillaient mon cerveau.

Pourquoi cet homme avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi elle ? Il y avait des centaines de personnes dans cette fichue banque.

Non !

Il l'avait visée sans hésitation, elle juste une enfant.

Je voulais le tuer et la sauver, c'était injuste qu'elle meure à cause de lui.

La colère tordait mon ventre mais aussi la tristesse. J'entendais des sanglots de femme et même d'homme autour de nous, mais elle ne pleurait pas.

Elle était courageuse, elle s'accrochait.

Je lui murmurais des mots rassurants, mais en vérité c'était elle qui était la plus forte de nous deux.

-Bella ? Soufflais-je.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, ils étaient embués de fatigue. Je serrais son corps un peu plus contre moi.

-Accroche-toi Bella, s'il te plait.

-Je suis fatiguée.

Sa petite voix s'éleva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je ravalais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Je sais ma puce, mais s'il te plait, fait un effort.

-Tu ressembles à un ange tu sais.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

Elle referma ses yeux et je la berçais contre moi.

-Edward ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Je vais revoir maman et papa ?

Je voulais lui dire que non, qu'elle devait vivre et rester avec moi, c'était égoïste mais je ne pouvais pas accepter de la perdre.

-Oui, tu vas les voir.

Ça me déchirait les entrailles de lui dire ça, mais je devais me faire une raison. Bella … mon petit ange …allait me quitter.

-Tu peux me chanter une chanson, c'est toujours ce que ma maman fait.

-Bien sûr.

Je cherchais une chanson à lui chantonner, une seule me venait à l'esprit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais trouvée que jolie, aujourd'hui elle prenait un tout autre sens. D'une voix tremblante, coupée par l'émotion, je débutais les paroles.

Vole vole petite aile  
Ma douce, mon hirondelle  
Va t'en loin, va t'en sereine  
Qu'ici rien ne te retienne  
Rejoins le ciel et l'éther  
Laisse-nous, laisse la terre  
Quitte manteau de misère  
Change d'univers

Bella se détendit doucement, son souffle était difficile. Mais son regard me suppliait de continuer à chanter. C'était la chose la plus dure de toute ma vie si facile jusqu'à maintenant. Je me croyais fort, que l'existence était toujours belle et calme. J'avais tort, et il avait fallu qu'une petite fille me le prouve

Des flashs de cette horrible journée m'assaillirent subitement.

Ma mère avait été coincée au boulot et j'avais hurlé parce qu'elle n'était pas passée à la banque pour ma fête de ce soir.

J'avais été furieux contre elle, je lui avais dit des choses méchantes, évidemment je le regrettais.

Elle m'avait dit d'y aller moi-même.

Bien sûr, j'avais pesté pendant une demi-heure mais il me fallait cet argent, je voulais conduire Tanya à un restaurant chic pour ensuite …

J'avais pris ma Volvo argentée et roulé jusqu'à Seattle.

Sur le parking de la banque, j'ai aperçu cette famille avec cette magnifique petite fille qui suppliait son papa pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas entendu.

Je l'avais trouvée mignonne.

Alice, ma petite sœur, a son âge et évidemment à cet âge là, c'est craquant.

Je suis entré dans la banque. Je crois avoir immédiatement remarqué cet homme blond et sa petite amie rousse qui me regardait comme une appétissante friandise.

Je me suis concentré sur un tableau alors accroché prêt du guichet.

C'était un ange. J'avais trouvé ça curieux. Les gens entraient et sortaient de la banque. Je suis arrivé au guichet à mon tour.

La femme derrière était une brune à l'air sympathique et souriante.

-Pourquoi un tableau d'ange ?

-Nous parrainons un orphelinat qui s'appelle la « Maison des Anges »

J'avais trouvé le nom ringard au début, et puis tout à soudainement basculé. Il y eut des cris et des hommes cagoulés sont entrés dans le bâtiment.

Je me suis retrouvé projeté par terre près de toi et de ta maman.

-Ceci est un vol à mains armées, tout le monde se couche sur le sol, j'abats le premier qui bouge.

Je fus sortit de mes pensées par ta main agrippée à ma chemise rouge de ton sang.

J'ouvris les yeux, perdu, je m'étais arrêté de chanter, je repris donc, noué.

Vole vole petite sœur  
Vole mon ange, ma douleur  
Quitte ton corps et nous laisse  
Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse  
Va rejoindre l'autre rive  
Celle des fleurs et des rires  
Celle que tu voulais tant  
Ta vie d'enfant

A nouveau mon cerveau fut envahi de ces moments rapides et terrifiants. Cet homme à moustaches qui saute sur l'agresseur. Le blond à côté de nous qui sort l'arme qu'il cache.

Un instant, je suis heureux, mais il tire sur ton papa qui s'écroule à terre. Ta mère hurle et court vers son mari, un second coup, je suis figé.

-Maman ! Tu cries et cours.

Un troisième coup retentit subitement.

Je tremble et te rattrape alors que tu t'effondres. Je sens un liquide chaud sur ton ventre. Je lève les yeux et aperçoit le blond, le visage tordu par la haine, l'arme encore pointée vers toi.

-Retourne à ta place et prend là avec toi ou je l'achève.

J'obéis par automatisme et béni mon père de m'avoir donné quelques cours. J'enlève ma veste et la roule en boule avant appuyer sur la plaie.

Tu gémis de douleur.

-Je suis désolé.

-J'ai mal. Je veux ma maman.

Elle pleurniche.

-Je … comment tu t'appelles ?

-Bella !

-Et tu as quel âge ?

-5 ans.

-Super, moi c'est Edward et j'ai 17 ans, tu vas rester avec moi d'accord.

Elle hoche la tête. Les voleurs s'activent autour de nous mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour ce petit ange, je chuchote et lui pose un tas de questions sur ses amis d'école, sur ce qu'elle aime.

Elle me parle de son amie Angéla, de Mike qui l'embête à la récréation, de son chien Jacob qui fait toujours des bêtises. Il y a aussi sa maîtresse Rosalie qui est très gentille et très belle.

J'ai le droit à une description détaillée, blonde, grande … Elle plairait à mon grand frère Emmett c'est certain.

Je lui parle un peu de lui aussi, et elle rit. Mais très vite, elle perd de sa vitalité.

Elle parle moins, et j'ai du mal à la tenir éveillée.

-Bella ?

-Humm !

-S'il te plait !

Elle soupire mais laisse ses yeux fermés.

-Chante.

J'entame alors le reste de la chanson. Doucement, les autres personnes se sont rapprochées de notre coin.

Il m'écoute eux aussi.

Vole vole mon amour  
Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd  
Puisque rien ne te soulage  
Vole à ton dernier voyage  
Lâche tes heures épuisées  
Vole, tu l'as pas volé  
Deviens souffle, sois colombe  
Pour t'envoler

Un petit garçon blond se met alors à côté de moi; il s'accroche à mon bras. Un vacarme assourdissant débute alors.

La porte explose alors.

Je chante plus fort pour couvrir le bruit. J'ai peur mais je dois chanter, c'est une certitude.

Vole, vole petite flamme  
Vole mon ange, mon âme  
Quitte ta peau de misère  
Va retrouver la lumière

Bella pousse un soupir et puis je sens son corps se détendre dans mes bras. Elle ferme les yeux et sa respiration s'arrête.

En larmes, je rechante une dernière fois le refrain m'accrochant à son corps.

Vole vole mon amour  
Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd  
Puisque rien ne te soulage  
Vole à ton dernier voyage  
Lâche tes heures épuisées  
Vole, tu l'as pas volé  
Deviens souffle, sois colombe  
Pour t'envoler

Bella !

Je pleure.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Des officiers de police ont plaqué les cambrioleurs contre le sol, ils les menottent. Mon père arrive aussi.

Il vient tout de suite près de moi.

Il prend le pouls de Bella mais c'est déjà trop tard.

-Edward tu es blessé ?

Ses mots arrivent à mes oreilles mais j'ai du mal à les comprendre.

-Edward ?

Un autre homme arrive.

-Il est en état de choc Carlisle.

-La petite ?

-Trop tard.

Il tente de m'enlever Bella mais je m'accroche.

Je cède finalement. Je n'ai plus de force. Des ambulanciers l'emmènent et moi je pleure dans les bras de mon père.

Ce jour m'a détruit.

Je suis devenu un autre à partir de ce moment là.

J'ai eu du mal à retrouver un semblant de vie.

Jusqu'à ce jour. C'est l'anniversaire d'Alice ce soir, elle vient de fêter ses 18 ans et elle va nous présenter son petit ami.

Je la sais très amoureuse.

Nous sommes assis dans le salon quand il arrive. Il est grand, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds.

Je le reconnais tout de suite et lui aussi.

Alice sautille. Je ne lui ai jamais raconté, mes parents non plus.

Il s'approche et me sert la main, nous n'échangeons pas de paroles et passons à table.

-Jasper est peintre, tu sais Edward !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, il est très doué ! Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi il peint autant d'anges.

Il baisse les yeux.

Lui non plus ne t'a jamais oublié, mon ange.


End file.
